Riley Finn
Riley Finn is a character from Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator. Personality Stereotypical "nice boyfriend" type. Friendly. Very easy to be around. Charming. Occasionally witty. Easygoing. Rarely mean to people. Very polite in nature. Very reliable. Usually smooth with women though can awkwardly ramble with women he really likes. Patient. Supportive. A leader. Outwardly confident and carefree but with underlying insecurities which can cause him to become reckless. A fierce jealous streak. History Riley grew up in Huxley, Iowa. Prior to 1999, Riley joined the Army, and was trained in special operations before being selected to join The Initiative as one of their high-ranking soldiers. He developed a strong mother-son connection with colleague Professor Walsh. In 1999, he met freshman Buffy Summers. Buffy and Riley learnt the truth about each other. Buffy found comfort in the fact he was a regular human and that his ability to fight demons allowed her to worry less about his safety. Buffy and Riley started their relationship and both fought demons together. Riley got Buffy into The Initiative. Professor Walsh didn't approve of Riley's relationship with Buffy and attempted to get Buffy killed on a mission. After hearing of Walsh's mysterious death, Riley was greatly effected and started take it out on Buffy, though this was largely due to the drugs given to him from the Initiative which started affecting his health. As he started to get violent and irrational, Buffy convinced Riley to get some rest while she snuck into the Initiative compound with Xander to find out about the project that Walsh had been working on. Riley instead followed after her and met the project, a cyber-demon hybrid named "Adam", which had killed Walsh. Riley attacked Adam but was easily beaten along with Buffy and Xander. After Adam escaped, Riley was treated at the Initiative hospital. He kept taking the drugs. It was discovered that Maggie Walsh implanted a Behavior Modifier in Riley after he joined The Initiative. Adam exploited this and used the chip in order to pacify Riley before the final battle. Riley managed to remove it. Buffy later killed Adam. The Initiative was destroyed in the summer of 2000, and Riley was relieved of his military standing. He was left at loose ends, and became a full time member with the Scooby Gang. Riley began to push his body well past its limits in the hopes that he would catch up to Buffy. He became increasingly worried with Buffy's relationships with vampires. After learning that the drugs Maggie Walsh had given him were causing his pain receptors to shut down and his heartbeat to spike, Riley had heart surgery. This reduced him to a normal human being, only adding to his feelings of insecurity and weakness. His relationship with Buffy also began to deteriorate when Buffy continuously failed to give him the emotional intimacy, trust, and honesty he craved. Riley began to let vampires feed from him. Buffy eventually discovered this with Spike's help and destroyed the building where Riley's secreting meetings had taken place. His behavior, as well as Spike's manipulations and a sense that Buffy would never truly love him, led to their breakup. Riley rejoined the military and departed. In South America, Riley met Samantha, a fellow soldier who with him initially forged a duo as demon-hunters. They then got married shortly after. Nearly four months since the wedding, Riley returned to Sunnydale, tracking a demon. Riley introduced Sam to his ex, the Slayer, Buffy Summers and enlisted Buffy's help in tracking down the demon. His mission completed, Riley and Sam left Sunnydale again after bidding the Scoobies farewell. Appearances * Buffy The Vampire Slayer - Season 4 - Episode 15 - This Year's Girl * Buffy The Vampire Slayer - Season 4 - Episode 16 - Who Are You? * Buffy The Vampire Slayer - Season 6 - Episode 15 - As You Were * Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Season 1 - Episode 5 - The Green Death Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Buffy The Vampire Slayer